Duran Duran on Broadway
Duran Duran on Broadway was a series of shows, held in November 2007. About the shows On Thursday 1 November 2007 Duran Duran began nine shows in the theatre district of Broadway, New York, NY (USA), which comprised of seven performed at the Ethel Barrymore Theatre and two at the Roseland Ballroom. The shows featured the band peforming their album Red Carpet Massacre live in its entirety during Act One. The production was a scaled-down arena show, with video screens, a horn section, and a wall of nearly nonstop strobe lights. There was a Playbill theatre booklet available for the event which included 'Under Standbys' for the band, with Linsay Lohan covering for Simon Le Bon. After Act One and a 15 minute intermission Duran Duran’s four founding members, Le Bon, John Taylor, Nick Rhodes and Roger Taylor stood behind keyboards in black leather jackets, looking like Kraftwerk and playing the German's band song, “Showroom Dummies". That started a miniset of Duran Duran songs and covers including the Normal’s “Warm Leatherette". Tickets for the event cost from around $126.50. Show posters were designed by Patty Palazzo, who also contributed artwork to the stage clothes. Comments from the Simon Le Bon before the event "That's the idea," says lead singer and lyricist Simon Le Bon. "And I hope it works out like that. We've never done anything like this before and probably never will again." Audiences will face a "battle of the lenses," as one song puts it, thanks to photographers who will prowl the red-carpet theater entrance, flashing fans' images, among other things, on giant monitors inside the Barrymore. But the show itself will focus on the new album's first cut-to-last presentation, as well as a Duran Duran dance set and, of course, a greatest-hits section. Setlist Act One #Red Carpet Massacre – The Album Intermission (15 minutes) Act Two #ElectroSet Act Three #Essential Duran Duran Shows *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 1 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 2 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 3 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 5 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 6 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 8 November 2007 *Ethel Barrymore Theatre: 9 November 2007 *Roseland Ballroom: 12 November 2007 *Roseland Ballroom: 13 November 2007 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums With: *Dominic Brown - Guitar *Anna Ross - Backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - Saxophone Brass section: *Stan Harrison *Steve Elson *Mac Gollehon *Jason Harrelson Standbys: (never substitute for listed players unless a specific announcement for the appearance is made at the time of the performance) *For Simon: Lindsay Lohan *For John: Scott Tracy *For Nick: Tristan Tzara *For Roger: Gordan Banks Opening Night: November 1, 2007: *Band Manager - Wendy Laister *Tour Manager - Chris Rowley *Production Manager - Mark Ward *On-Site Production - Chris Griffiths *Front of House Sound Engineer - Snake Newton *Monitor Engineer - Charles Bradley *Lighting Director - Vince Foster *Video Director - Gary Oldknow *Guitar Technician - Neal Adcocks *Drum & Bass Technician - Beet Troy *Keyboard Technician - Ossie Henderson *Wardrobe Design - Jeffrey Bryant *Head of Security - David Casillas *Wardrobe created by Juicy Couture for Men *Projections created by Nick Rhodes, Gavin Elder, Nick Egan, Gary Oldknow, Nick Militello, Michele Laurita-Wickman, Peter Wells-Thorpe Special Thanks: (programme notes) *Magus Entertainment *Burt Goldstein *David Kovach and Jennifer Breithaupt at Citi® *Alan Simkowski *Live Nation - Ron Delsener, Dan Parise, Wayne Goldberg, Renee Portoff, Kevin Morrow, Dianne Marino and Jennifer Divietri *Peter Entin and the Schubert Organization *Liz Leahy, Jennifer Crickard and the GSG team *Katy Krassner, Patty Palazzo, Chris Rowley, Mark Ward and the entire Duran Duran road crew *Stephanie Pistel *Paul Maxwell *Jan Brody *Juicy Couture for Men - designed by Laura Anthony with thanks to Ade Wood and Patty Palazzo *The Panthers Category:Concerts